Timeline
The following timeline details the events of the original A Nightmare on Elm Street film series in chronological order. In the 2009 comic book "Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors", Agent Wesley Carter travels back in time. In 1964, then, he signs Freddy Krueger's warrant which has not been done in the timeline established in the movies. This was one reason why Krueger was released from prison and killed by the parents of Elm Street. This event in the comic therefore alters the entire A Nightmare on Elm Street history as we know it. Unfortunately, there is no further information by the authors of the comic about this topic. Note: According to Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday and Freddy vs. Jason (film), the original A Nightmare on Elm Street film series and the original Friday the 13th film series are a part of the same story. 1900s 1907 Unspecified date: Amanda Krueger is born. (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) 1940s Circa 1940 December: While working as a nun at The Hathaway House in Springwood, Ohio under the name in Christ "Sister Mary Helena", Amanda Krueger is accidentally locked in the institute when the building is locked up for the Christmas holidays. The hundred male mental patients keep her hidden for days, raping her hundreds of times. When Amanda is found, she is barely alive and pregnant. (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child) (In A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, Neil Gordon says the Amanda Krueger scandal occurred in the 1940s. Based on the fact that her son Freddy had a daughter in 1961, it would make sense to allow Freddy's birth to take place as soon as possible. Circa 1941 September: Frederick Charles Krueger is born to Amanda Krueger at The Hathaway House after a breech birth. (A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child) Mid to late 1940s Freddy Krueger is teased at school because of his origins as the "son of a hundred maniacs". At one point, while being teased, Freddy kills the class hamster. (Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare) 1950s 1960s 1961 Unspecified Date: Maggie Burroughs was born as Kathryn Krueger to Freddy and Loretta Krueger. 1966 Unspecified Date: Freddy Krueger murders his wife while his daughter witnessed it. Unspecified Date: Freddy Krueger was arrested for the murders of 20 children. His daughter was also taken away. Unspecified Date: Freddy Krueger was released due to a technicality. 1968 Unspecified Date: '''Freddy was tracked down by the parents of Springwood who later burned him to death. 1970s 1980s 1981 '''March 9 - 16: The events of A Nightmare on Elm Street occur. 1986 September: The events of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge occur. 1987 The events of A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors occur. 1988 The events of A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master occur. 1989 June: The events of A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child occur. 1990s 1990 The events of the first two issues of Nightmares on Elm Street occur. 1995 The events of the last four issues of Nightmares on Elm Street occur. 1999 June 14 - 17: The events of Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare occur. 2000s 2003 September: The events of Freddy vs. Jason (except what's shown in the introduction) occur. 2008 December 23 - 24: The events of Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash occur. 2009 July 2 - 3: The events of Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors occur. 2011 The events of Wildstorm’s A Nightmare on Elm Street comic book series occur. 2012 The events of New Line Cinema’s Tales of Horror occur. Category:Freddy Krueger Category:Films Category:Comics Category:Timelines